(a) Field
Embodiments relate to an optical film, and in particular, to a multilayered optical film and a display device having the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays may be classified into emitting display devices that emit light by themselves and non-emitting display devices that require separate light sources. Optical compensation films such as phase difference films may often be used for improving image quality of the flat panel displays.
In an emitting display device, for example, an organic light emitting display, visibility and contrast ratio may be decreased due to reflection of external light by metal such as an electrode in the display device. In order to reduce such deterioration, a polarizing plate and a phase difference film are used to prevent the external light reflected in the display device from leaking out of the display device.
In a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is a non-emitting display device, reflection of external light and sunglass-effect may be reduced by converting linear polarization into circular polarization according to the types of the LCD including a transmissive type, a transflective type, and a reflective type, thereby improving the image quality of the LCD.
However, developed optical compensation films may have insufficient compensation characteristics.